


Who is Dean Winchester?

by icebucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Cute, Dean - Freeform, Feels, Gen, I should stop, Sam - Freeform, alllllllright then, cas - Freeform, oh babies, self induced feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebucky/pseuds/icebucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is brave and Dean Winchester is selfless and Dean Winchester sacrifices so much but Dean Winchester deserves a hell of a lot better of a life than the one he got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is Dean Winchester?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiii.... This is my feeling on Dean. Sorry for the mess that my feels made me write out....

Dean Winchester is someone incredible who can't help himself.

Dean Winchester is an irresistible smile, a shot in the dark and a reckless shout laced with music.

Dean Winchester is someone who had a voice that can make you scream in joy or pain or wild arousal without a second thought as to the consequences.

Dean Winchester is a glint off a knife, a kiss on the neck, a guitar chord blasted in a silent room.

Dean Winchester shatters glass and jumps hurdles and blows people away with every single action exploding from his body.

Dean Winchester is a match struck in a cemetery and a classic rock station blaring in the night and a sawed off shotgun he made himself and a 1967 Chevy Impala that he loves more than life itself.

Dean Winchester is a protector and a lover and a brother brother brother brother to a little boy who's not a little boy anymore but a man who he calls Sammy.

Dean Winchester is an amulet on a cord and a Christmas present wrapped in newspaper and a blue steel mug shot and 75% of the world's passion contained in an unbreakable glass bottle and corked tightly by an angel in a trench coat to keep from exploding completely.

Dean Winchester is a song unsung that would have captivated anyone who would have taken the time to listen. Dean Winchester is a gift unwrapped and words unwritten and bursting with potential that he longs to express but somehow evades him.

Dean Winchester is someone whose family is nothing less than his entire world. Dean Winchester is a man who deserves so much more than the life he has, but he can't find his personal truth because of the sacrifices he's willing to make for the ones he loves more than anything he's ever owned.

Because Dean Winchester is a hunter.

And because, despite what people try to tell him, despite what life throws at him, despite all he's lost, Dean Winchester is a good man.


End file.
